


High: Book 1

by SirenixTynix7



Series: High [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenixTynix7/pseuds/SirenixTynix7





	High: Book 1

"Yes, Unfortunately, Your cousin only has six months left to live." As Dr. Valaques continued talking, what he said continued ringing in my head._ Six months left to live..._

It was so unfair. Why did it have to be him. She never did anything wrong. They had to hurt him. But I still wondered about what they meant by the debt that he owed them. Did he start...

"Did you get that, Ms Solveig?" He asked as he broke through my thoughts. "Um... Yeah yeah." I responded. "So just sign here and go to the line to get the prescription." I took the pen he handed me and signed the document. I walk over to the line with Maygan. "So, what did the doctor say?" She ask cheerfully. I didn't really want to talk about it. "I'd rather not talk about it now. Let's just get the prescription and go" 

The car ride home was really quiet. Not single word

Until we got back home. Maygan went up to her room while I went to mine to finish up some work. I was stressing because I was trying to find a university. I had already applied to three schools, but no reply yet.

I checked all my emails and finally, after giving up, slumped over my desk. My phone starting ringing and it was my sister. I picked up the call. "Hey Dani, wanna go to a party friday?" 

My sister just ask me to a party. 

That's a first.

"No. I have to take care of Maygan on Friday. And besides you never invite me any parties because you guys think I'm the party pooper." She sighed over the phone. "Come on, it will be fun?" 

"Mmm... I'll think about it" 

"Great! Just make sure to give me your answer soon. bye" The call disconnected and I put my phone down. I stared back at my desktop, and a new email popped up. 


End file.
